


The Hidden Trail

by StereKDestiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I think? I don't know how this happened, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereKDestiel/pseuds/StereKDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek discovers he has a weakness when it comes to Stiles. To be specific, Stiles' treasure trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Trail

**Author's Note:**

> So, after watching the first episode of Season 2, this happened. It was supposed to be fluff and all that d'aww adorableness but somehow angst found its way in. I DID NOT MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. But it did. It ends well, though.

The first time Derek noticed it, he nearly growled seductively. He was able to cut off his own voice before it betrayed him, however. His eyes were a different story. They kept staring at the trail.   
  
Stiles was lying down on his bed. He was talking about something, Derek couldn’t even remember a word he said. His focus was on Stiles’ stomach. Specifically, the treasure trail that peeked out of his shirt. Derek couldn’t believe he was thinking this, but... it was _beautiful_. The passage of hair that sprouted from his belly button and streaked down inside his jeans seemed to whisper, _Come follow the trail and find your treasure._  
  
 _Wow, that was corny,_ Derek thought. Didn’t change the fact he wanted to follow the trail. He wanted to pin Stiles down, pull up his shirt and --  
  
“Derek? Earth to Derek?”  
  
Derek snapped out of his daydream. “Yeah, sorry. What’s up?”  
  
“You okay? You’ve been staring at thin air for the last five minutes. Did you even hear a word I said?”  
  
“Umm... No, not really. I’m sorry, I’m just... preoccupied.”  
  
“With what?”  
  
“That’s none of your business,” Derek deadpanned.  
  
“Okay, then,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “If you’re not here to talk, then why did you come here?”  
  
“I did come here to talk.”  
  
“Right, because zoning out equals talking in Sourwolfese. Gotcha.”  
  
Derek growled.   
  
“Quit your growling, Sourwolf. I’ve got a point, and you know it.”  
  
Derek actually stopped. Stiles looked surprised, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Derek rolled his eyes and departed through the window, ignoring Stiles’ protests.  
  
“Jeez, what’s his problem,” was the last thing Derek heard before Stiles dropped out of hearing range.   
  
Derek arrived at his burnt-out home. He didn’t even bother going in -- he just took off all of his clothes, tossed them inside the house, and then ran into the woods in his Alpha form, howling his frustrations at the moon.  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
The next time it happened, Stiles was at Derek’s home. Derek and Scott were in the middle of another join-my-pack/fuck-you-I’ll-be-an-Omega quarrel. Stiles volunteered himself to ease the tension between the two werewolves.   
  
“Come on, Derek,” Stiles begged. “You’ve got to see it from his point of view. He didn’t ask for any of this. He just wants a normal life. He --”   
  
“I get that,” Derek interrupted. “But what he doesn’t get is that alone, he’s incredibly vulnerable. The Argents, especially Allison’s grandfather, are not going to forgive what happened to Kate. He’s in danger. He’s safer in a pack. Allison isn’t going to be able to protect him for much longer.”   
  
Stiles sighed and plopped down on the couch. He turned and laid down on the couch.    
  
“Don’t you have any pillows?”   
  
Derek stared at the sudden change of subject. He shook his head.   
  
“You should get some, that’d make this couch more comfy,” Stiles advised, resting his head on his hands and looking up at the ceiling. The raising of his arms pulled the shirt up several inches and his trail was exposed. Derek gulped and looked away before it mesmerized him again.   
  
_God damn it, I can’t get this weak this easily,_ Derek growled internally. He leaned against one of the dining table chairs, gripping it tightly. _It’s just hair. On a stomach. It’s not even a big deal. You need to get laid, Derek. Not with him, find someone else._   
  
“Derek? Hello?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“You’re zoning out again. What’s wrong?”   
  
“Nothing.”   
  
“It’s not nothing,” Stiles muttered. “I don’t even know why I bother.”   
  
Derek stood up straight. “What’s that supposed to mean?”   
  
“Nothing.”   
  
“Tell me,” Derek demanded.   
  
“No. Taste your own medicine.”   
  
Derek growled and stepped toward Stiles menacingly. “Tell. Me.”   
  
Stiles shifted into a sitting position. “That’s not fair. Why do I have to tell you when you won’t tell me anything? I’m trying to get you to open up, I’m trying to be a friend because you need one, but you won’t even fucking try. Everybody needs someone to talk to. That includes you, and I don’t see anyone else volunteering, because you’re always so fucking grouchy. You scare everyone away, including me. I try anyway. You keep pushing me away, do you actually like being miserable? Is it a life goal of yours, to be miserable for the rest of your pathetic life?”   
  
Stunned, Derek had no words to offer. All he could do was stare.   
  
“Whatever. I tried,” Stiles scoffed and left the house. Derek sat in the chair, keeping his gaze at the front door, hoping Stiles would come back. He didn’t.   
  


\-----------------------------------

  
Derek was crouching by Stiles’ window. It was locked. Derek frowned. Stiles never locked it before. Derek could see him on his laptop in the corner of the room and he struggled with the decision of knocking on the window or leaving.   
  
After a few minutes, he decided to leave. If Stiles had locked the window, then he didn’t want him there. He was going to respect that. At least, for a night. He nearly stumbled off the roof but managed to jump and land without incident. He walked away from the house much slower than necessary, his shoulders slumped.    
  
He never noticed Stiles watching him leave from the window.   
  


\-----------------------------------

  
Derek couldn’t sleep that night at all. He moved his mattress outside, in the backyard and laid on it, shirtless. He watched the stars flicker.   
  
_Stiles is right. I don’t want to be miserable for the rest of my life. But I don’t know how to not be miserable. I don’t... I don’t know. I want to be happy, but I don’t deserve it. My family is dead because of me. Why should I be happy when they can’t even breathe anymore?_   
  
“You’re zoning out again.”  
  
Derek jerked and snapped his head at the figure standing above him. It was Stiles.   
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I saw you leaving my house. I’m sorry. I locked the window because I was frustrated. I meant to unlock it, I just... got sidetracked. Why didn’t you knock?”  
  
Derek shrugged. “You locked it for a reason.”  
  
Stiles sighed. He laid down on the mattress, his feet on the same end as Derek’s head.   
  
“So, do you want to talk?”  
  
Derek stayed silent for a few minutes. Then he said, “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to push anyone away on purpose, it’s just...”  
  
“Are you going to finish that sentence, or should I just skip to the part where I get pissed off and leave again?”  
  
Derek groaned. “I don’t want to be miserable. I don’t like being alone. But it’s what I deserve.”  
  
Stiles sat upright. “What?”  
  
Derek refused to meet Stiles’ eyes. “You heard me.”  
  
“Why would you think that?”  
  
“Because my family is dead.”  
  
“What are you talking about? Kate killed them, you had nothing to do --”  
  
“Wrong. I had everything to do with it. I was so excited that an older woman was interested in me, I ignored the signs. She was too interested in my family. I didn’t care. I just cared that I was fucking a woman who was years older than me. I thought I was all that. If it wasn’t for me, my family would still be alive. So no, I don’t deserve to be happy.”  
  
“You’re a fucking idiot,” Stiles proclaimed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Did you know Kate was going to kill your family? Did she tell you that before she burnt down the house? Did you help her pour the gas? Were you the one the lit the match?”  
  
“No, but --”  
  
“ _No buts._ Kate took advantage of you, yes, but it’s not your fault. You had no idea what she was going to do. You didn’t know she was a psychopath. You can’t blame yourself for that.”  
  
“I should have known better.”  
  
“Oh my god, Derek. Listen to me. Stop blaming yourself. It’s not your fault.”  
  
“Yes, it is,” Derek whispered.  
  
“STOP THAT!” Stiles roared. Derek flinched and finally looked into Stiles’ eyes. “Even if Kate didn’t seduce you in the first place, she would have found a way to kill your family anyway. That’s just who she was. You can’t blame yourself for that. _Don’t_ blame yourself for that.”  
  
Derek remained silent.   
  
“Derek, I know what kind of a person you are. You’re not a murderer. You’re a good person. You’re trying to protect Scott. You’ve protected me. You. Are. A. Good. Person. You’re worthy of happiness, and don’t ever let anyone tell you different, including yourself. I know who you are, and it’s why I li--” Stiles stopped abruptly.  
  
“Why you what?” Derek’s curiosity asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Stiles groaned and flopped back onto the mattress. His shirt rode up and his trail made another appearance. Derek growled and leaned forward, grabbing Stiles’ shirt and yanking it down so the trail wasn’t visible anymore.  
  
“What the hell was that?”  
  
Derek growled a reply.   
  
“Sorry, didn’t get that. What was that?”  
  
“It’s stupid. Nothing.”  
  
“Obviously, it’s not nothing. Come on, don’t do this now. Don’t shut down. Please.”  
  
Groaning, Derek said, “Fine. It’s because of your stupid treasure trail, alright? Now you know. Satisfied?” He slammed his head back on the mattress, wishing that it was solid rock instead of being a, well, a mattress.   
  
“My... what?” Stiles mumbled, lifting his shirt up and staring stupidly at the hair. “What about it?”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes. “I thought Scott was the stupid one.”  
  
“Hey! He is! I just don’t understand, why would it bother you?”  
  
“It doesn’t _bother_ me, per se, it just...”  
  
Stiles’ eyes slowly grew wide. “Are you saying it turns you on?”  
  
Derek growled.  
  
“It does!” Stiles laughed. “Wait, you find me attractive? Since when?”  
  
Derek glared at Stiles. That would be the only reaction he’d get. Stiles scrambled to his knees. He lifted his shirt up slowly, grinning.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
“What do you think I’m doing?”  
  
“Stop that.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Derek growled and closed his eyes.   
  
“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles seductively whispered. Derek’s eyes snapped open. “What the hell was that noise you just made?”  
  
Stiles frowned. “You liked it. Don’t lie.” By now, the treasure trail was in full view. Derek couldn’t help but glance down at it and he felt his cock stir.   
  
“Stop it, Stiles,” Derek said, his teeth grinding. He was losing the battle against himself.  
  
“I can tell you don’t mean that.”  
  
Derek groaned. “Why are you doing this?”  
  
“Because you want this. I want this. I’ve wanted this for a long fucking time. I didn’t know you were into guys.”  
  
“I’m not into guys.”  
  
“What the hell do you call this then?”  
  
“I just... it’s just you.”  
  
Stiles smiled. “That’s even better, then.” He took his shirt off and threw it off the mattress. “Come on, Derek. Don’t make me beg,” he said as he ran his fingers over his trail.   
  
“You deserve this,” Stiles whispered. “You deserve to get what you want. You deserve to be happy. If you want me, then take me. You deserve it.”  
  
Stiles’ words were like magic. Happiness. The word wasn't in Derek's dictionary, but Derek liked it. Derek wanted it, because happiness meant Stiles. Happiness meant he wouldn’t have to be so depressed all the time.  
  
 _Take me._  
  
“Fuck,” Derek growled. He got up and grabbed Stiles, pinning him to the mattress and climbing on top of him. Stiles grinned. Derek growled before he leaned down to take in Stiles’ aroma. He licked Stiles’ neck, then made his way down Stiles’ body, down to the treasure trail.  
  
Stiles leaned forward to watch Derek as Derek kissed every inch of the trail, licking at the hair, soaking them. Derek grazed his teeth at the skin, pulling lightly at the hair. Stiles moaned, urging Derek on. Derek slowly pulled down the shorts Stiles was wearing, deepening the trail. His kisses went lower and lower until the trail was no longer a trail.  
  
“No,” Derek whispered, stopping.  
  
“No what?”  
  
“I don’t want to do this.”  
  
“Oh come on, Derek, didn’t --”  
  
“I’m not finished, Stiles. I don’t want to do this _yet_.” Derek buried his nose into Stiles' skin and traced the trail up until he reached Stiles’ belly button. He licked at it. “Right now, I just want to hold you.”  
  
“ _Hold_ me? You’re a cuddler?”  
  
Derek growled. “I’m an Alpha. I protect my pack, especially you.”  
  
“Is that a yes?”  
  
Another growl. Derek kissed the treasure trail one more time then before moving up to the abs and then the nipples. He bit down on one lightly, sucking on it.  
  
“Oh Derek, shit. That never feels good when I do it to myself, but oh god...”  
  
Derek chuckled. He licked his way to Stiles’ neck and growled again. He pressed his body against Stiles’ and their hard cocks ground against each other.   
  
“Damn it, Derek,” moaned Stiles.  
  
Derek bit down on Stiles’ neck, not hard enough to break the skin but just hard enough to leave marks that might last for a few days. Stiles groaned and grabbed Derek’s hair and pulled. Derek let Stiles guide him to Stiles’ mouth, where they finally kissed. Derek’s tongue forced open Stiles’ lips and licked at his tongue then drew back, waiting. Stiles’ tongue snaked into Derek’s mouth and Derek met it with his and they wrestled.  
  
Panting and gasping for air, Derek pulled himself off Stiles and laid down next to him with a smile on his face.  
  
“You’re really going to leave me with blue balls?”  
  
“Mine are blue too,” Derek replied. “I just don’t want us to jump straight to sex. I don’t want that with you.”  
  
“Oh great, you don’t want to have sex with me, but you --”  
  
“No, dumbass. I do, just not immediately. You mean more than that to me.”  
  
“... I do?”  
  
Derek replied with a warm smile. He reached over and pulled Stiles close until they were touching. His fingers found their way to Stiles’ trail and he played with the hair, twirling them and scratching the skin lightly.  
  
“I don’t know why you think I’m worthy of happiness, but thank you.”  
  
“Derek, do I have to say it again?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Stiles laughed. “Derek, you’re an amazing person.” He turned and buried his face into Derek’s chest, wrapping his arm around Derek’s back. “ _Goddamn_ , your muscles,” he muttered. Derek’s laughter boomed and Stiles let out an unidentifiable noise, pushing himself deeper into Derek’s body.   
  
“Derek?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Don’t ever stop laughing. It’s the sexiest part of you.”  
  
Derek laughed again and Stiles moaned into his skin.   
  
“I’m serious. Your laughter and your smile, they’re beautiful. It’s not fair you’ve been hiding that for so long. Don’t ever hide it from me again. Now that I’ve seen it, it’s mine.”  
  
Derek sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
Stiles slapped his back. “Fuck that. You’re going to listen to me, and that’s final.”  
  
Derek smiled.   
  
Derek kept Stiles close until he felt his heartbeat go steady, indicating he had fallen asleep. Slowly, Derek shifted their positions so Derek was on his back and half of Stiles covered him, his head still on his chest. Derek stared up at the stars, deep in thought.  
  
 _I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Stiles. You’ve got to be insane. But thank you._   
  
Derek chuckled then closed his eyes and fell asleep. It was the best night of sleep he had ever gotten since the night his family died.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another version of this concept, one that doesn't have angst, but we'll see. This is the last project that's going to sidetrack me, though -- the next thing I put up here will be the next chapter of The Battle for Beacon Hills. Which should be later today.
> 
> I hope you liked this.


End file.
